In My Darkest Hour
by YourxNightmarexHasxArrived
Summary: Drama? Check. Sadness? Check. Pain? Check. After Jon meets Brianna (OC), no one could ever have a normal life again. At least for a long period of time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **I only own Brianna. The lyrics belong to Dave Mustaine/Megadeth and Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns belong to themselves/ the WWE.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, this is my first story and it was inspired by my friend Electra, also known here as MY NAME IS KISSES.

* * *

**Cast: **Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and more.

* * *

**Summary: **Drama? Check. Sadness? Check. Pain? Check. After Jon meets Brianna, no one could ever have a normal life again. At least for a long period of time.

* * *

**Story Notes: **I don't know if Dean's mother is actually dead and if she is, I don't know if that's her actual cause of death.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Dean Ambrose was peacefully listening to music at the bus stop, when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a tall, skinny girl with long black hair and medium brown eyes. She didn't look too good. She looked like she was in pain. She looked like she was going to drop down and die and Dean quickly took notice of this.

"Can I help you?" Dean said slowly while taking out one ear bud. She shook her head.

"No, not really. Your headphones are really loud and I heard what song you were listening to. I see you're a fan of Megadeth. So am I. That's my favorite song, what you're listening to." A broad grin grew on his face. Not many people he knew was actually fond of Megadeth. Not many girls, anyway.

"Want to listen?" This was abnormal behavior for him. He didn't like to share anything at all.

"Sure." He stuck the ear bud in her ear and he started singing along.

_Through the darkest hour,  
Your grace did not shine on me  
Feels so cold, very cold,  
No one cares for me_

That part made the girl cry. She was in her darkest hour and no one cared for her. The song as a whole didn't exactly mean what she was thinking, but she created her own meaning for that part. She didn't want Dean to know so she dropped the ear bud quickly and walked away. This confused him, but he shrugged it off. He probably won't get to see her again, anyway.

* * *

"Okay, guys. It's time to go out there and kick some ass!" Seth Rollins said to Dean and Roman. Dean's way of thinking hadn't been the same since the incident at the bus stop. He kept wondering what was wrong with the girl and why she looked like she was dying. He didn't know why he was worrying about her when he didn't even know her name. "Dean, are you with me?" Seth said. Dean's mind said no, since he wasn't really in the mood to beat people up, but instead, he said...

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Let's go." Their theme song played and Dean went with Roman. He looked at the people around him to see who were his fans, but he stopped because he saw the same girl. What he was about to do almost got him fired.

"Roman, let's cut across here," he said loudly in his ear.

"Why? That's the part with the fans and I'm not willing to lose any of my hair." He shrugged and went without Roman. He stopped in front of the girl.

"I didn't exactly catch your name."

"My name is Brianna."

"So, you did know who I was and you disturbed me on purpose, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't know who you were until you turned around." Dean saw a hand from behind Brianna and it tugged on her hair. That was not good. She ran away again and left Dean with a shocked look. He continued on to his match.

* * *

"Dean, what happened out there?" Seth asked.

"Leave me alone, man. I'm not in the mood." He developed feelings for this girl and she good be gone in a blink of an eye. That's not fair. He had an idea. He could dress up in his normal clothes and go talk to the girl. It could work, but people might notice him and think that has an angle with someone. He didn't really care about the consequences. All he cared about was the girl.

When he finished he walked over to the girl again. It took a while for her to notice him, but when she did she turned her face.

"What do you have, Brianna? Tell me."

"Dean, I have Leukemia and I have a feeling that I'm going to die soon. That's why I actually came out of my house. I've always wanted to go to a WWE show." All Dean heard was that she had a feeling that she was going to die soon. That's what frightened him. She could be gone any minute.

"Gimme your number. I'll call when the show's over." He gave her his phone and she put her number in. "Okay, I have to go. Bye."

* * *

"Dean, you've done a lot of stupid shit tonight," Vince McMahon said calmly. "You're suspended for three weeks. All Shield story lines will have to be dropped. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." he walked out of the office with a broad grin on his face. He could spend most of his time with Brianna now. Speaking of her, he had to call her right about now.

"Hi, Brianna. This is Dean."

"_Of course it's you. No one ever calls me._"

"Sorry to here that. I got suspended for three weeks."

"_Why?_"

"It's better if you didn't know. How far are you from the arena?" He asked.

_"Not too far. I've only made it across the street."_

"Stay there. I'm on my way. Look for a black jeep that says Rust In Peace."

* * *

He found Brianna, but she was in a bad state. She looked worse than before. He was starting to get worried. She looked like she was about to pass out. Or maybe die.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"I'm sure...Hey! You just passed my house! Where are you taking me? I'm not into that meet and fuck thing."

"Relax. I'm taking you to my house to get to know you better. I've only known you for a short time, but you seem interesting."

"Megadeth makes everyone seem interesting. I'm pretty boring."

"Speaking of Megadeth, why did you start crying when you were listening to the song?"

"That part, through the darkest hour, grace did not shine on me, feels so cold, very cold, no one cares for me. It kind of reminds me of what I'm going through right now. I'm in my darkest hour with the cancer and my family doesn't care for me."

"That's so sad. I care for you, though."

"Thanks."

"We're here." They both stepped out of the car and Brianna looked like a baby who's trying to walk. This scared Dean even more. He's afraid that she might die tonight. He walked over to her and helped her walk all the way up to his room. "Why don't you take off your wig?"

"Because I'm ugly without it." That made Dean want to cry. He didn't, though.

"Not to be cliché or anything, but everyone's beautiful. Some people are just judgmental."

"Thanks, but my hatred of my baldness still stands."

"Okay, okay. Lay down on the bed over there. You look like you're about to pass out."

"Dean, I was serious when I said that I felt like I was going to die soon."

"I know. I feel sorry for you. Cancer can be pretty tough. My mom died of Breast Cancer."

"This is not happening."

"What? That you're dying?"

"No. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm kind of forward. I think I'm developing feelings for you, but this can't be. I met you earlier today. You barely know me and I only know you as your Dean Ambrose character. It's making me feel like a whore."

"First, you're definitely _not_ a whore. Second, Dean Ambrose never would never do this." He laid a passionate kiss on her lips. Brianna was kissing back, as she realized that the Dean Ambrose that she saw on TV _wouldn't_ do that and he also _wouldn't_ have let a dying woman in his house. This person that she was with wasn't Dean Ambrose. He was Jonathan Good. Jonathan Good was the first and last person to care about her.

* * *

**_2 weeks later..._**

There she was, laying in a hospital bed next to her boyfriend, about to die.

"Jon, I'm no longer in my darkest hour, but I want to listen to that song with you before I die." A tear slid down his face. It's only been two weeks and she's already going to die. If Jon met her earlier, this would've been harder. He took out his ear buds and placed one in her ear and the other one in his. They both sang along.

"I love you, Brianna. Tell my mom hello."

"I love you too, Jon. And I'll try." Jon broke down in tears as he heard a long _beep_ from the EKG. The person he loved was gone and he couldn't do anything. That was the most heartbreaking day of his life.

Brianna died loving herself, all because of Jon. After Jon had a talk with her, she was never seen with her wig again. She spent her last few days with her boyfriend, because she realized that they shouldn't be spent traveling around the world. They should be spent with the people, or person, she cared about.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following. You seriously brightened up my day.

* * *

**Story Notes: **This chapter is a year after Brianna died.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Jon wasn't the same after Brianna's death a year ago. He was drinking to the point of blacking out everyday, started doing heroin, and he was sleeping with anyone that had a vagina. Of course, he got fired from the WWE and it was the most talked about thing since Chris Benoit, but he didn't care. The only thing he had to do was go to TNA where they don't do drug tests. Then, he got fired for showing up wasted every show. Not surprisingly, he didn't care about that either. So, he was unemployed and he was unable to feed his addiction. Now, he was so "sick", that he couldn't do simple things, like using the bathroom, without struggling. That was the life.

He laid there on the couch, squirming because his life sucked so bad. He thought that if Brianna died, he would try to make his life better than it was before, but he didn't give a flying fuck about anything, now. Someone could break in his house right now and try to kill him and he would tell them where to shoot him. "I hate my life. I wish I could fucking hang myself right now."

_What's stopping me? No one cares_, he thought to himself. Just as he was about try to kill himself, someone knocked on the door. He ignored it. The person knocked again, this time, louder. He got annoyed and opened the door to find his drug dealer, Shane Allen. "I haven't seen you in a while, Jon. I brought some smack."

"Sorry, dude. I'm out of cash,"

Shane looked at him, sadness in his eyes. Even he knew Jon was messed up, but that didn't stop him from giving him the drugs for free. "Here, take this." Jon gave him a grateful smile, but it quickly disappeared. That was a normal thing for Shane to see, and it didn't surprise him. If he got fired from two wrestling companies within a year, sold nearly all of his furniture for drugs, and lived on a diet of potato chips and beer, he would feel the same.

"Shane, how would you feel if I died today?" Jon asked before smoking his heroin.

"Honestly, if you weren't one of my best customers, I wouldn't give a fuck." Shane was known for being honest about everything. This was no exception.

"Good to know that no one cares. Maybe if I die, I'll be with Brianna again."

"Whoa, this girl, Brianna, was nice, right?" Jon nodded. "I'm not all that religious or anything, but what makes you think that you would go to heaven?" That was a good question. Why _did _Jon think that he would go to heaven?

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm gonna go. Think about that. I'll come back tomorrow and if you kill yourself, everyone will remember you for that. People are already ashamed of you. You don't want everyone to come to your funeral to spit on your grave, do you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **ExplicitXxXBitch What can I say? I'm a tortured soul...

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Jon thought about what Shane left him with and he realized that he only thought that he would go to heaven because he thought of himself as the best thing on two feet, but he was far from that. And he didn't intend on trying to become that way if it meant giving up drugs, alcohol, and sex.

Speaking of drugs, Jon ran out of heroin within an hour of getting it and he was sick again. Lucky for him Shane was coming over right now with free heroin.

Speak of the Devil.

Jon left the door open just for him and he came with two days worth of heroin. But Jon would probably finish it in two minutes. "Thank fucking God! My sweat rate was higher than when I was finished working a match."

"This is the last time I'm giving you this for free, so put that to good use. I'm going. Other people want their dose. Take care."

As soon as Shane left, Jon took all of it at once, but he felt funny. Not the _normal_ funny. He was short of breath, his mouth was dry, his fingernails and skin were blue, and he felt drowsy.

He OD'd.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks to Angel MacLeod for following and favoriting. Thanks to ChicagoChaingang for reviewing.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Jon woke up with a massive headache, but it took him a long time to realize that he was actually in a bed. It wasn't just _any _bed. It was a hospital bed. A doctor came into the room and gave him a warm smile. "Glad to see that you're awake Mr. Good."

"What happened?"

"You were in a coma for four days, caused by a heroin overdose. You were found in your apartment by Brianna—"

"Wait, Brianna? She's alive? Where is she?"

"She left a few minutes ago." Jon's face fell and the doctor looked sympathetic. "Going back to what I was saying, Mrs. Anoa'i—" Jon cut him off again.

"Mrs. Anoa'i? I thought her last name was Christopher."

"Well, Mr. Good, she got married to Leati Anoa'i." Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing. His girlfriend "died" and a year later, he finds out that she got married to his former stable member? He was starting to believe that the heroin was getting to his head more than it already was. "Anyway, Mrs. Anoa'i gave you CPR until the medics arrived. If she didn't, you probably would've been dead."

"What about the bill? I don't have any money."

"Don't worry. Mr and Mrs. Anoa'i are paying for everything."

The door opened and Brianna came in.

"Hey, I think—" Her eyes were fixed on Jon when she saw that he was awake. "Doctor, can I speak to Jon alone?" He excused himself from the room.

"How the fuck are you here?"

"If you weren't busy screwing other girls, then maybe you would know."

"What are you talking about?"

Brianna rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't die. Something was wrong with the EKG. I fell asleep when we were listening to music. Anyway, they said that you left as soon as I "died" and I thought that I could surprise you, but they said I had to stay for one more day. When I did come out, I went to your apartment and knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked harder. Still, no one answered. I got fed up and turned the knob. I was surprised to find that it was open. I was also surprised to find you fucking some blonde—"

"I thought you were dead! I wanted to move on."

"Two days after? That showed me how much you cared for me. Anyway, I left and ran into Roman, who was on his way to see you." He remembered that day. Roman walked in on him having sex and he told him that Vince said he was fired. "When I hit my head on his chest and fell down, he took one look at me and had a sad look. I was still bald and I still had cancer. He helped me up, complemented my eyes and told me to stay where I was. When he came back, he asked me if I had cancer, I said yes and he took me out because he wanted to get to know me. This was really strange, but I went with it. After that, we went out regularly, but he kissed me one night. We began dating, then we got married after we found out that I beat cancer."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Deep down, I still love you. But you've changed drastically. Before, you would be in a hospital because of a broken leg or something. Now, you're here because of a drug overdose."

Brianna was ready to leave, so she went over to Jon's bed where she had left her phone. She picked it up, but Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her down until their lips were just an inch away from each other. "You never told me why you were in my apartment." They _almost_ kissed, but Brianna remembered who she was about to kiss, so she moved away, leaving Jon there with an angry look.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks to hrodenhaver for favoriting this story. Thanks to ImOnlyYourWorstFuckinNightmare for following and favoriting me and this story.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

After Jon got out of the hospital, the first thing he thought about was how he would get his next dose of heroin if he didn't have any money. Shane already told him that he wasn't going to give him any free anymore, so that was out of the question. The only thing he had left in his apartment was his couch, so he would have to sell it the next day. He didn't need it to get "well" now, since the he went through withdrawal during his coma, but he _wanted_ it to get the feeling of euphoria, just like the first time had tried it.

After he got that out of the way, he thought about Brianna, and how he was going to get her back. He knew exactly what would bring her back, and it was kindness. The only problem was, he didn't know how to convince her that he had actually reverted back to the old Jon without giving up drugs and alcohol. "Fuck!" he shouted in frustration. His whole life was way beyond the fucked up point.

Jon was in his house, trying to drown his sorrow in a few cans of beers. Well, that's what Jon said he was going to do. Instead, he had fourteen cans of beers, then he wondered around the neighborhood, hoping to find something that would get him high.

A car was passing down the street and it slowed down beside him. The person rolled down the window, and smiled. "You fucked up, Dean!" The person sped off, leaving Jon with a tear sliding down his face. Whoever they were, they were right. Jon did fuck up, but he was thinking of Brianna, not the drugs and alcohol.

He needed something stronger than beer to drown his pain, now. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have any money to buy anything, as usual. He tapped his pockets, checking to see if he had even a penny in there.  
He could see Shane from the corner of his eye, shaking his head in disappointment. Jon didn't really want to hear the speech he knew Shane was about to give him, so he walked away.

He saw a familiar figure walking towards him. "Brianna?" She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I'm bringing your ass back to the apartment. We need to have a serious discussion."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay, I have one thing to say (type, actually) to you, my readers. My husband fell asleep on the couch while watching TV. He usually goes jogging at 5:00 in the morning, so when I heard sounds coming from the front door last week on Thursday around that time, I thought nothing of it, so it was surprising to see a masked man with a knife in his hand. I saw my husband walking out of the bathroom and he stared at him, then charged at the mysterious man, getting stabbed in the process. The man didn't get anything, but I was really frightened after that, which caused me to get writer's block.

* * *

**Story Notes: **I changed what Brianna said at the ending of chapter five. What used to say, "Some people are going to kill us. We have to go," now says, "I'm bringing your ass back to your apartment. We need to have a serious discussion." Also, someone asked me if the year is 2013 or 2014 in the story. It's 2014, to that person and everyone else who were wondering.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Jon opened the door for Brianna, then kissed her cheek, causing her to cringe and scowl. He knew exactly what he was doing. When they were dating, Jon loved to make her angry, then surprise her with something amazing. He didn't know what he was going to give her, but whatever came to his mind would surprise her, no doubt.

Brianna opened her mouth to speak, but Jon put his finger on her lips and stared at her for a while before smirking and putting his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her close to him. Brianna stared at his lips and wondered if one kiss would be so bad, but she thought about what she originally came to speak to him about. "Stop it, Jon. I mean it." She tried to move away, but he refused to let her go. "Which part of my last statement did you not get? I really mean it, Jon." She tried to move again, but he held her tighter. She got fed up, so, she brushed her hand against his cheek. "If I kiss you, will you let me go?" He smiled, but instead of kissing her, he let her go and walked away from her. Brianna was slightly disappointed, but she shrugged it off.

"You could talk to me. I'm listening." He wondered what kind of thoughts were running across her mind, since she was biting her lip, something she always did when she was in deep thought.

"Okay, Jon. You need to stop doing drugs and drinking so much alcohol. You've already lost everything you ever wanted. You went from being one of the most popular wrestlers to being in a nearly empty apartment—"

"First, how is this helping? Second, how did you know exactly where to find metonight?"

"It's helping you by making you see that you need to get better, and I knew where to find you because I asked a guy named Shane if he'd seen you."

"Shane? How do you know about Shane?"

"I was born and sort of raised in Cincinnati, Jon. I know almost everyone. Anyway, will you stop doing drugs and drink a moderate amount of alcohol?"

"It's not that easy. I can't just decide one day that I'm going to quit and do it one time. I have to think really hard. I have to decide if I want to quit or not. Right now, I don't think I want to quit. I have no real friends. Drugs and alcohol act as my best friends."

"Jon, drugs and alcohol are what made you lose all your friends. In fact, they made you lose everything."

"That's where you're wrong. I lost everything because of you."

"Me? What could I have done?"

"You lied to me. I thought you were dead and I needed something to help me. Drugs and alcohol were there when you weren't."

"Oh please. If you took out Drugs and alcohol, your life would be much better."

Jon kissed her, not wanting to hear anything else from her. She didn't kiss back and that didn't surprise him since he knew he pissed her off when he said that his life was horrible because of her. He pulled away and looked at the expression on her face, which was blank. When that was all got, he decided to speak to her."You got what you wanted. Happy?" She said nothing, but she _did_ something that more than surprised Jon. She gave Jon a passionate kiss. Jon held her close to him, and he promised himself to never let her out of his sight again, even if it did mean that he had to ruin her marriage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Story Notes:** Someone asked why Jon was at the bus stop in the first chapter and he was driving a jeep during the end. That's because he liked to visit the bus stop in Cincinnati to remind him of who he was and how far he came.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

The day after Brianna and Jon kissed, Brianna felt guilty. Jon, however, didn't have any regrets. He didn't even care if Brianna had regrets. All he cared about is getting Brianna back, and Roman traveling constantly was making the job easier.

Brianna promised Jon that she would go over to his house to check up on him. That meant he had to hide all the heroin he bought which he was saving for later. But he had trouble making up an excuse for why his couch was missing.

His door swung open and Brianna came in "Hi Mary Jane," Jon said with a half-smile. Brianna kind of gave him a half-smile too, probably because of the use of her nickname which he gave her when they were dating, but it quickly disappeared when she realized he was lying on the ground instead of his couch.

"How much did you sell it for?" Jon knew that there was no fooling Brianna, so he decided to tell her the truth and get it over with, but he wouldn't tell her about the heroin. That was one thing he couldn't do.

"Three hundred and seventy-five dollars." She took out her purse and pulled out four hundred dollars.

"I shouldn't give you this, but you need to buy new couch and nothing else. If you get any change — and I know you will — bring it back to me. Make sure you bring back the receipt so I can know you didn't spend some trying to get fucked up."

Brianna looked at the closet next to her, opened it, and took out the drugs. Jon was convinced that her nose was specifically made for smelling heroin. "You won't need this, by the way."

Before she walked out Jon grabbed her by her arm. "You're not going anywhere, my child of the air and witch of the wind," he said reference to her nickname. "I need a kiss."

"Jon, I remember what happened yesterday, but I can't do it again. I did that to get it out of my system."

Jon didn't care if she wanted to do it or not. She was still going to do it. He pulled her close to him and waited for her to kiss him. When she did, Jon kept on wondering if she would've stopped if they were still dating. Brianna realized what she was doing and pulled away quickly. "I can't do this anymore."

"You and I both know that you love it." Brianna shook her head and started to cry. Jon took this as his chance to make her forget about Roman. He took the heroin away from her and threw it on the ground to make her believe that he was going to get clean. She smiled and gave him another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Brianna had returned to her home after kissing Jon. She thanked God that Roman was on tour with the WWE, because she was a terrible liar and she would've had to explain why she was grinning from ear to ear.

Brianna looked in hand and she realized that she still had the heroin. And that she was alone. All the memories from her teenage years flooded into her thoughts.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Brianna looked down at the needle someone passed to her. It was her first time at a party with her new best friend. "How am I supposed to use this?" she asked._

Shane gave her a 'duh' look. "You just...find a vein and inject it..."

Brianna shook her head and then did exactly what said to do. She felt like she was wrapped in God's warmest blanket. In other words, she felt awesome. "That wasn't bad at all."

* * *

**End of flashback**

* * *

After staring at the heroin again for a brief moment, she gave in and did it. And she felt normal again.


	9. Chapter 9

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Brianna lied down in her bed, thinking about what happened. She didn't want to spend any money on heroin, but she really wanted more. She knew exactly where to get it and she knew how much it cost but she just couldn't do it knowing that she wanted to stop Jon from doing the same thing.

Roman was supposed to come back home after his tour with the WWE that day. Brianna decided that she would let Roman check in on Jon until he went back with the WWE.

Brianna heard someone at the door, so she got out of bed and stood four feet away from the front door. Roman finally got the door open and Brianna went over to hug and kiss him.

He dropped his bag on the floor, shut the door, and picked Brianna up bridal style. He kissed her and looked at her belly. "I've been thinking," he said, still with his eyes on her belly. "I really want a baby."

Brianna's eyes widened and then she smiled. Roman took that as a yes and he carried her into the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: I'm in an exceptionally good mood, so I'm updating early and I'm gonna share a conversation between me and my friend: Me: Abigail. Abigail: Amanda. Me: I win! Abigail: Meow! I win! Me: Squawk! I win again! Abigail: Woof! Haha, I win now. Me: Uhh...Umm...Lizard sound! I win! Abigail: I'm tired of this conversation...

Also, I got some brilliant ideas from BelieveInTheShieldforever. If you want to, you can read her first ever fan fiction about Dean Ambrose. I have and it's awesome!

* * *

**Story Notes:** This is three days after the last chapter.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

"Okay, I'll be there," Roman said to someone on the phone before hanging it up. He gave Brianna and apologetic look.

"What now?" She said while putting on her clothes.

"I have to leave for a house show in Cleveland since Ziggler got injured or something." Brianna looked down and nodded. "I'll be back in two days, I promise," he said before kissing her.

"Since you're going you can't check on Jon today with all the packing, huh?"

He shook his head. "No, I guess not. Are you going over there now?"

"Yeah, I'm already late. I was supposed to be there at one. It's already two forty-five."

"Well, sorry for keeping you in bed, then. If I'm gone by the time you come back, I love you," he said before planting another kiss on her lips.

* * *

Brianna opened the door to see Jon doing heroin. Jon jumped when Brianna tapped his shoulder. "Caught red-handed," she said with a frown.

Brianna just took up the remaining heroin and walked out. She couldn't believe that Jon faked the whole thing. She wished that she hadn't found Jon when he overdosed so he would've just died.

When she reached her car, she looked at the heroin in her hand. Before she did, she looked around to make sure that no one was looking. When she saw that no one was, she got in her car and did it.

After she put in the needle, she heard the door open. Jon sat down and smiled. "Look who's caught red-handed now."

"Oh God," she said with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone," he said into her ear. He made his lips connect with hers. She was kissing him back, as Jon expected her to. Soon enough, they were removing each other's clothes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I'm happy! I'm one happy woman! Why? It's Roman Reigns' birthday! Expect to hear a squeal at exactly 12:00 on December the 7th. You could be in Asia (I live in North Carolina) and you could hear it.

AND, I have a new story up called Poison Was the Cure. It would be amazing if you went over there after reading this and tell me in a review what you think. If you do, I'll give you cookies! No, not cyber cookies. I'll literally come to your house and give you cookies.

* * *

**Story Notes:** Guess what? We're traveling into the future again! Two weeks later...

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Brianna woke up alone and she still felt sick for actually sleeping with Jon on the same day as she did with her husband. Well, she actually did feel sick.

She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to vomit. Roman walked into the bathroom with a huge grin on his face. "Bri, please tell me that you're throwing up because you're pregnant."

"I don't know Roman," she said. She was hoping she wasn't pregnant. She wanted to be pregnant, but not around that time, around the same time she slept with Jon.

"Do you want me to take you to the doctor?" Roman said while picking Brianna up from the floor.

"Yes, but you have to feed me first."

* * *

"Brianna Anoa'i and Leati Anoa'i," the receptionist said.

"I hate being called that," he muttered before helping Brianna up.

When they entered Dr. Francis' office, he hid something from them. That struck Brianna as unusual, but she shrugged it off. "Good afternoon," he said.

Brianna and Roman sat down. Before Brianna could speak, Roman said it for her. "We're here to see if she's pregnant. She just started having morning sickness today, but we've been trying."

"No problem. Here's your cup. Go into the bathroom and I'll call you for you results in two hours

* * *

**Two hours later...**

* * *

After calling Brianna and Roman, he took out the card out of her drawer and called the number that was on it. "Hello?" The male voice said.

"Mr. Good, she is pregnant." Dr. Francis heard shuffling on the other end.

"This is the owner of the phone. Make sure you don't tell Brianna what happened today."


	12. Chapter 12

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Brianna woke up and she noticed a note where Roman usually slept.

_I went to check on Jon. I_ _made some food for you. Love ya!_

Brianna felt the need to throw up so she ran to the bathroom. When she was finished, she went into the kitchen and saw some waffles and orange juice on the table. She looked at the time and realized that Roman went over to Jon's house early. "Wait," she said with her eyes widening even more as she thought of what was probably happening at Jon's house.

She called Roman to make sure that he didn't tell Jon about her pregnancy. "Hello?" Roman said.

"Babe, did you tell him?"

"No, I think he'll find out when you start to show."

After that, Brianna hung up, not caring about anything else other than that.

She walked into the bedroom and looked for her phone charger. While looking through the sheets, she found some heroin waiting for her. She smiled to herself and went into the bathroom with it. "Fuck waffles and orange juice, this is the best breakfast ever."

Before she could use it,she heard a knock on the door. She was expecting it to be Roman since he usually forgot his keys. She was surprised to see Shane standing in front of her. "Hi, Shane."

He didn't respond, he just grabbed her and pulled her outside of the house. He held her arm tight and dragged her into a car. "What the fuck, Shane?" She turned around and saw Jon waiting for her. "Oh, God. What now?"

"You and I both know that the baby is mine."

"What baby?"

"Cut the bullshit, I know you're pregnant. I know everything. I know that you and Roman were trying to have a baby and you went to Dr. Francis when you started getting your morning sickness."

"How did you find out?"

"I have my ways, Mary Jane. I also know that you were about to do the heroin that I left you on the bed despite the fact the you're carrying my baby."

"Wait, your baby? I know for a fact that this is Roman's baby."

"You know for a fact? So, you didn't have unprotected sex with me two weeks ago?"

"I had unprotected sex with Roman two weeks ago, too. Speaking of which, where's my _husband?_"

"First, you can throw around that word as much as you want, it doesn't mean that you don't love me. Second, he's on his way over here. What will your _husband_ think when he sees you coming out of a car with me in it?"

Brianna tried to open the door to get away from Jon, but he pulled her back and kissed her. He pulled away and started rubbing her inner thigh. "Say you love me, Mary Jane."

Brianna bit her lip then looked at her stomach. "I can't say it, Jon."

"I'm gonna make you say it after I'm done." He started taking off her clothes and she allowed him to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Story Notes: **To that person who asked who Shane was, he's one of Brianna's old friends and Jon's friend/drug dealer.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Roman saw Brianna coming out of a car. Her hair was a mess, but he assumed that it was because she just got out of bed.

He stood at the front door, waiting for her to come over to him. When she reached over to him, he kissed her. "Someone looks terrible," he said jokingly.

Brianna walk passed him then went into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door, then finally had her dose of heroin. She didn't care about anything at that moment. She just felt the need to be herself...her old self.

Brianna didn't bother to jump into the shower, which meant the heroin was already setting in. She walked out of the bathroom and fell onto the bed.

Roman went into the bathroom after Brianna. He looked in the sink and found the needle. He looked into the bedroom and saw Brianna passed out on the bed. "Bri," he said. She didn't move a muscle.

He walked over to her and saw that her skin was turning blue. She wasn't breathing. Overdose.


	14. Chapter 14

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Roman sat next to Brianna in the hospital. He wasn't exactly mad at her, he was disappointed. He was disappointed because she did heroin while pregnant with his child and she was trying to stop Jon from doing the same thing.

Speaking of Jon, he couldn't help but think that he had a huge role in Brianna's addiction.

Jon walked into the room, but he didn't remember calling him. He didn't even have a phone. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Mary Jane, obviously."

"How did you know?"

"I know everything about her, Roman. Everything." He grabbed a seat next to him and smiled. "Did you know that she ran away when she was twelve and no one ever bothered to look for her?" Roman's eyes widened.

"No, I didn't know that. How did you know?"

"You know, I can tell you're gonna say that phrase a lot. Anyway, I know everything about _your_ wife. Things that you don't, things that I'm not even sure she knows." Jon laughed, rose from his seat and put his hand on Brianna's stomach. "Hi there sweet child of mine."

Roman wanted say something about the "sweet child of mine", but he decided not to. "Roman, did you know that when Brianna was fourteen, she did drugs for the first time?"

Roman stood up. "Okay, that's all I need to know. You can stop telling me about her past."

"Okay, I'll stop telling you about her past. By the way, did she tell you that the child she's carrying is mine? Oops... I said too much."

"Out. Now."

"Okay, have fun!"

Roman wanted to believe that the baby was his, but Jon fucked with his mind so he had a strong feeling that it was Jon's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Story Notes:** In case anyone got confused in the last chapter, Brianna is in a coma.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Jon waited in Brianna's hospital room for Roman. He was sitting down and rubbing her stomach. Jon was hoping it was a boy, just like most fathers hope for.

Roman came in and he was surprised to see Jon rubbing his wife's stomach. Jon stood up and smiled. "Hello there. I've been waiting for over an hour."

"I'm not going to even bother with you." Jon laughed then patted him on the back.

"Would you bother with me if I said that Brianna got pregnant at fourteen but she got an abortion? Did you know who the father was Roman?"

"Jon, shut the fuck up and get out of here."

"A rapist, Roman. I gave her the confidence to date again, but she went and married you. Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"Jon, get out of here. You're obviously crazy."

"I'm crazy? Do you have any idea how it feels to have someone marry the person you loved so much because of one mistake based on a lie? It does things to you Roman. Love does strange things to you."

* * *

**Brianna's thoughts**

* * *

"_Get out! I don't want to hear anything about her past. I've heard enough of what I wanted to hear from her. I don't need to hear anymore."_

"Stop screaming!" I decided not to listen to him and I screamed even louder. He held up a knife and waved it in my face. "If you don't want to get stabbed, you better shut the fuck up!"

He roughly dragged me into an alley and ripped off my shirt. "If I see one tear come from your eyes, your _head will be on the floor."_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I'm happy! Why? I have no clue... But, I'm so evil. You'll see why.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Jon sat in the hospital, sad as hell. He thought about what would happen if he wasn't the father. Well, he had a strong feeling that he was the father, but there was another part of him that said he wasn't the father.

"Where the fuck is Roman?" he asked, realizing that Roman was exactly four hours late. He saw Brianna's eyes flutter open and he smiled. "Brianna?" he asked to make sure she was alert enough.

"Jon? Where's Roman? And why am I in the hospital?"

"Yes, it's me. He said he doesn't care about you. And you're in the hospital because you overdosed on heroin."

Just as Brianna was about to say something, Roman burst through the door, obviously drunk off his ass. "Shit," Jon muttered.

"Hey, my slut of a wife. Were you just about to fuck Jon and do heroin? If you were, I could leave."

Brianna looked down, then shook her head. "I'm sorry, Roman. I'm sorry that I slept with Jon and I'm sorry that I did heroin. I know it won't mean anything, but I really am."

"I don't care, you still did it. By the way, is that kid even mine? I don't know since you're a huge slut."

"Stop calling me a slut, Roman," Brianna said, remembering something.

"Why? You're a slut aren't you?"

"Do you want to see me be a slut, then?" She grabbed Jon and pulled him into a kiss. When she pulled away, Jon had a huge smile on his face.

"Get ready to see divorce papers," he said, walking out of the room.

"Jon, call the doctor. "

"Why?"

"Call the fucking doctor!" As soon as he left, Brianna broke down in tears.


	17. Chapter 17

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Brianna was glad to be released from the hospital. She decided that if Roman didn't want to be the father, he didn't have to. But, she did admit that she was wrong for cheating on him and doing heroin.

She walked out of the building and Jon came next to her. "Mary Jane, I have a question," he said, smiling.

"What?"

"How are you going to get home? You're car is at home, isn't it?"

Brianna shrugged. "Walk all the way to my house. I have no other option."

"Yeah, you do. I got a car," he said with a smile.

"Where did you get it from? Did you steal it?"

"Relax, don't worry about it." He dragged her over to his car and opened the door for her. "Hop in." When she did, he shut the door and got in. Before he started it, he looked at her. "I have another question. Why were you in my apartment when I overdosed on heroin?"

"Don't worry about it, Jonathan."

* * *

When Jon got to her house, he saw Roman crying on the porch. Brianna got out of the car and ran over to Roman. "What's wrong?" she asked as if nothing of the day before happened.

Jon decided that he couldn't let Roman get Brianna back. He sacrificed too much to let it happen. "No, no, no. I'm not going to let him take you. He called you a fucking slut yesterday after what I told him about you!"

"Wait, what did you tell him about me?"

Roman wiped away his tears and hugged her. "I'm sorry Brianna. He told me about your past and I still went and called you a slut. I thought that you would take the divorce thing seriously. I didn't want to lose you."

Brianna looked at Jon and moved away from Roman "What exactly did he tell you?"

"He said that you ran away from home, you did drugs, and that you got—"

"I can guess what you were going to say." She walked over to Jon and slapped him. "Who told you all of this? And who told you to tell him? If I wanted him to know, I would've told him myself."

Jon pulled Brianna by her waist. He didn't care if Roman was watching. "Mary Jane you know I love you."

"Get off me, Jon. I hate you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Story Notes: **I know that pain killers are stronger than heroin from personal experience, but this is fiction, so…

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Brianna laid in her bedroom in solitude, depressed because Roman had to leave again. She was up earlier than usual. Did four in the afternoon count as early for a stressed out pregnant drug addict who didn't even know who the father of her baby was?

She looked outside of the window and saw that a car she had never seen before was parked out front. Brianna rose from the bed and went outside. She saw Jon come out with flowers in his hand. First, she wondered where he was getting the money to afford two cars and flowers. He couldn't even afford a soda before. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Take the flowers and come with me," Jon said, pulling her into the car. Before he started the car, he stared at her. "I love you, Mary Jane."

"I'm married, Jon. I love Roman, not you. Get that through your thick skull."

"Are you trying to convince me that you love Roman, or yourself? Let's look at it this way, if you loved Roman as much as you claimed to, would you have sex with me all those times? Would you even be here with me in my car?"

"Jon, those time we had sex were mistakes. And the only reason I'm here is because—"

"Because what? You can't come up with an excuse because you know that you're here willingly. You want to be here because you love me." Brianna reached for the door handle bet Jon stopped her. "Getting out won't make a difference since you decided to get out when I said that." She stayed and frowned. "Sorry for telling you the truth."

* * *

He took Brianna to his apartment where he had something set up for her. He opened the door and heroin was all around the place. "Heroin." Brianna said, surprised at the amount of heroin Jon was able to get.

"You know you want to do it. You crave heroin just like you crave me. I know you better than you know yourself, Mary Jane," Jon said, pulling Brianna closer and closer to him. "But you can't have any right now. We're going to play a game. I know that you've had experience with these games."

He pulled her into the bathroom which was filled with other drugs. "Both of us are going to do drugs until we reach the strongest one that I know of and the one that we love so badly." He had two joints of marijuana rolled for him and Brianna. He lit one of them and placed it into Brianna's mouth. "Don't you remember these, Brianna? Don't you remember when Shane dragged you into an alley so you could get high without people seeing?" Before lighting one, he kissed Brianna. "You miss feeling happy, don't you?"

He started smoking one and he noticed that Brianna was almost done. "Damn, you're a pro." The feeling of happiness soon washed over the both of them. When Jon was finally ready he got out some pain killers. He popped about five of them in Brianna's mouth and the same amount in his. A few minutes later, he felt numb and happy. "Get ready for our best friend," Jon said, taking up two needles. He gave Brianna a needle and she injected herself. After Jon did his, he started to kiss Brianna. He started taking off her clothes and feeling every inch of her. "I love you, Mary Jane."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Alright, I gave in...I got a Twitter. Feel free to follow me AmandaJGMartin... By the way, this chapter is as happy as the story can get right now, which isn't happy at all.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

After Brianna was finally conscious, she felt a pain in her stomach. She tapped Jon and he woke up looking pissed. "What?" he asked furiously.

"Take me to the hospital," she said frantically. "I think somethings wrong with the baby." After she said that, he acted as if he didn't do shit loads of drugs a couple of hours earlier.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts and it doesn't feel like it normally does." Jon helped her up off the bathroom floor and outside to the car. She started screaming.

"What?"

* * *

"Jon, I don't want my baby to die. Hurry up and take me to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Brianna was crying because she feared that she would never be a mom like she planned since she got married.

"She's pregnant and she's having pains in her stomach," Jon said quickly. They made Brianna sit in a wheelchair and they took her off. They told Jon that he wasn't allowed to go in.

After the doctors were done with her, one of them came out to speak with him. "How's the baby?"

"Lucky for you and Mrs. Anoa'i, it's still an embryo. If it wasn't and it was a fetus, the baby's body would've either completely shut down, or it would've have breathing problems at birth and died. I think she should lay off the drugs during and after pregnancy."

"Okay, how long will she be in here?"

"A few days."

As soon as the doctor left, he broke down in tears. It was his fault, but the drugs were too bad of a habit to kick. He couldn't do it. So ge wouldn't. And if he was going to continue, he needed Brianna to do it with him so she would stay.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **20 chapters already? Damn, time flies…

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Brianna didn't feel right. She felt week and helpless. She knew that feeling. It was the feeling of a full blown drug addict. In a year, Brianna went from being happily married to a evil women who did drugs pregnant or not. She knew who was to blame. Herself.

She blamed herself because she wouldn't have let anything bad happen to her a year before with or without Jon. Now, just the thought of her body feeling like she's been wrapped up in the warmest, softest, most comfortable blanket makes her want to go out and buy heroin. "I hate my life. I hate myself. I want to die," she said to herself. Even though the drugs were messing her up, she didn't want to stop. They were too powerful.

Someone opened the door, causing Brianna to jump a little bit. "Relax, it's only me," Jon said. He pulled something out of his pocket that wasn't something new to Brianna. "I talked to the doctor and he said that the embryo is expected to turn into a fetus by tomorrow or the day after. I thought that we could shoot up one more time."

Without hesitation, Brianna grabbed the needle out of his hand. As much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't it was too powerful. And she was suffering from withdrawal. As soon she injected herself, she let out a sigh of relief. "I feel bad for doing this to the baby."

"Technically, it's not a baby yet," he said before shooting up some heroin.

"I know that, but if it was, I would've killed someone. Do you know how guilty I would've felt if the baby had died?"

"Brianna, I know you want this baby. I want it, too. What happened yesterday was a close call, but we know that we could do it one more time. I want to take that chance and you obviously do, too. "

"I don't want to take the chance, but I have to. The drug is too fucking powerful for me to resist. I'm turning into what I was in the past and I don't want to. But I can't control myself."  
Brianna started crying.

Jon didn't know how to react. He had seen her cry before, but not because of something like this. He knew it was his fault, but the heroin…it was like being back in the womb.

Jon pulled her into a hug then kissed her. "The baby's going to be fine," he said, trying to make her calm down.

"No, no it's not. I'm not going to be fine either. Not only am I destroying myself, but I'm destroying a baby. And I don't know how to stop anymore."

Jon started crying, too. He thought that maybe if he wasn't on the planet, everyone who he knew would be better off…


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: Livin on the EDGE Roman is on a tour with the WWE.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Jon looked at the gun in his hand. He thought long and hard all night. He was ready. If dying was the only way to make everyone return back to the innocent people that they were, then so be it.

He forgot one thing. A note. He couldn't possibly leave without a note, especially with Brianna still carrying his baby.

_This is it. This is the end of all your problems. My presence has hurt all of you in some way. I hate being the cause of problems. That's why I left. Brianna, I love you and I always will. And I like the idea of becoming a dad, but I caused you too much pain. Hopefully, you'll be a better person. Roman, I don't have much to say, since you took Brianna away from me. Please, take care_ _of Brianna and the baby. Everyone else, I'm sorry for all the terrible things I've done._

-Jonathan Good-

He put the gun up to his head, but when he was about to pull the trigger, Brianna came in. He was surprised to see, since he thought that she would be in the hospital. "Jon, please don't tell me that you were going to…" she trailed off.

Jon eyes moved from the note to her. Brianna noticed and took the note up. After reading it three times, she looked up at him. "Do you really love me?" she asked.

"Yes, Brianna. I really do. You're the main reason I was planning on doing this. I didn't want to hurt you anymore," he said with a tear falling from his eye.

"Jon, I'm sorry. I'm married to Roman. I can't leave him for you."

"Tell me, when was the last time Roman told you that he loved you." Brianna thought about it, but she realized that she shouldn't. "You had to think, didn't you? You shouldn't think back to when your _husband _said that he loved you. Brianna, I almost died for you. If you didn't walk in, I would have."

Brianna realized that Jon was speaking the truth, but she there was one problem. "Jon, what if Roman's the father of the baby? I can't let it live without it's real dad."

"And why not?"

"I don't even know who my dad is, I don't want the baby to grow up not knowing who its dad is."

Jon looked at the note again. "Like I said, I love you." He picked up the gun and almost shot himself. Brianna stopped him before he could.

"Jon, you can't guilt me into being with you! It's not fair to make me choose, Jon. I can't do it." Brianna looked down and swallowed hard. "Jon, I don't want you to die. I love you, and you dying will send me into a mental hospital, no doubt. I just have to stay with Roman since I don't know if the baby's his."

Jon walked over to her and kissed her. When he pulled away, he looked at her and a tear slid down his face. "I'm sorry Brianna. I love you so much."


	22. Chapter 22

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

After waiting for three hours, Brianna got tired of waiting for Roman to arrive home. Yes, there was such a thing as flight delays, but Roman usually called when that happened.

Brianna started to feel bored, so she took out her phone and browsed the web. She went to Google and typed in Roman Reigns. The first two thing that showed up were from wrestling news sites. The first one said that he had been released from the WWE. The second one said that he had been arrested. For rape.

Even though Roman was her husband, she started to hate him more and more every time he was gone. But somehow, he always got her to run back into his arms. She was waiting to see how he would get her back, considering her past.

For a long time, Brianna sat in the living room reading the story about him being arrested over and over. It said that she was twenty-two years old and she was born in Cincinnati, but she was staying in Miami for a while. That was all the information that they could give out about her.

It was so sad to Brianna that Roman violated someone when he had a wife home. The same wife who he wanted to have a baby with. She didn't want the baby to be without a father, but since Roman was a rapist and Jon was a psychotic drug addict, it would have to.

Just as she was about to get up from her seat, there was a knock on the door. Jon was out there pacing back and forth. She opened it and he came in. "Do you still love Roman now?" he asked. Brianna didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't want to love him, because he would bring back memories that she didn't want to remember, but she did love him because…she didn't even know why.

"Maybe…" she said softly. Jon looked at her like she was crazy. He knocked over a lamp and breathed heavily.

"Now you're telling me that after he raped someone, there's a chance that you still might love Roman? Are you stupid? He's a fucking rapist now Brianna! When are you going to realize that he's far worse than I am?"

"Really? You think he's more worse than you? You're on drugs, Jon! And you've gone crazy."

"Yeah, I might be on drugs and I might be going slightly insane, but so are you," he said, backing her into the wall. "You can't tell me that your not going crazy. You also can't tell me that you're not doing drugs." He pulled out a needle and he dug it into her arm. "Don't you love being crazy and on drugs, Brianna? Doesn't it give you the sense of individuality?" Brianna nodded. Jon kissed her and then laughed. "Keep that baby half dead for me."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Wow, over fifty reviews and that was for only twenty-two chapters. I know that other people write one chapter and the story gets over a hundred reviews, but I don't care. I'm thankful to see even one review. Thank you everyone!

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Craziness was the only word to describe what Brianna's life was like at that point. She couldn't kick drugs, she was pregnant, she didn't know who the father was, her husband was in jail for rape, and she was trying her hardest to keep Jon from killing himself. She was surprised that the baby was still alive.

During her web browsing session, an unknown number called her. She didn't care who it was. She had nothing left to lose. She answered it. "What do you want?" she asked roughly.

"_God, Brianna. I know you're probably pissed, but you don't need to act that way towards your friend._" She knew that voice much too well. Seth Rollins became her friend at her wedding, but they stopped talking after WWE's schedule got heavier than usual.

"Hi Seth," she said not exactly cheerfully. Even Seth couldn't make her happy.

"_Kid, have you heard about Roman?_" he asked.

"Listen, if that's all we're going to talk about, you can go."

"_Oddly, I didn't call to talk to you about that. I wanted to see if I can come and see you tomorrow since I'll be in Cincinnati._"

"Please, come over. I need someone to help me deal with everything. I'm so stressed out."

"_So, you're begging me to come?_" Seth meant that as a joke, but Brianna didn't even crack a smile.

"Tell me Seth, how has it become possible for me to not laugh at your jokes? When I haven't smiled in a long time, you usually made me laugh. What's happening to me?"

"_Well, maybe I'm not funny anymore._"

"No, Seth. That's not what happened. You are funny, but I can't find the strength to smile," she said, letting a tear slide down her face.

Seth heart sank when he heard those words. "_What happened to the Brianna who couldn't be seen without a smile?_"

"She's hiding somewhere, Seth. Somewhere far away. She's not gonna be found anytime soon. Even if I do find her, she's not going to be the same."

Seth almost cried. The girl was in pain and he felt like he needed to help her. "_Bye, Brianna. I'll see you tomorrow._"

Without saying another word, Brianna hung up. She felt like dying, but she couldn't die. Every self-destructive thing that she did wouldn't kill her. But she needed to die because she was evil. Evil people didn't need to live.

Brianna heard a knock on the door, causing her to jump. She prayed to God that it was some waiting to kill her.

She opened it and Jon came bursting through. Before she could even say anything, he put his hand around her throat and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her roughly then let go of her. He left her house, leaving Brianna with a lot of questions.


	24. Chapter 24

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

After the incident with Jon, she couldn't think straight. She had no idea what was going on in his head and it messed up her head. She didn't even know why she cared.

Even though Seth was coming, she wasn't really excited like she normally would have been. She did like Seth. He was her best friend for a long time, but she just didn't feel like he was going to make anything different. She heard a knock on the door and asked who it was.

"It's Seth," he said. Her head snapped up. She walked slowly towards the door and opened it. Seth looked at her for a moment before stepping inside the house. She looked different. It was almost like it was a completely different person.

"My God," Brianna said, looking at her stomach. It was turning kind of purple. She didn't know why it was turning purple. She wasn't even showing.

Right before Seth could say something, Jon came bursting through the front door. He looked normal. And normal meant that who looked like the sick, crazy bastard that he was. "What the fuck is he doing here?" he asked.

Seth stood up and walked right up to Jon. "I'm here because I want to be here, Jon. What are you doing here?"

Brianna looked scared. She didn't want to hear what he was going to say because he knew it would send Seth away.

Jon smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a needle. "She wanted this." Seth looked at Brianna and frowned when he saw her head hanging down.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_"She wanted this," Janice said, pointing to the bottle of whiskey. Brianna couldn't believe her ears. "Her best friend" had told her mother that she wanted alcohol so she couldn't get in trouble. Her mother stared at her._

"Janice, go home," she said, not taking her eyes off of Brianna. When she heard the door shut, her mother went into the kitchen and picked up a frying pan. "Brianna, I'm getting tired of your shit." Brianna gasped. In all the twelve years that she had been around her mother, she never heard one curse word leave her mouth.

"Mom, I didn't want _the Whiskey. Janice was lying." Without warning, the frying pan hit her on the side of her head. She could feel the blood trickling down her face._

"I've put up with too much now, Brianna. Ever since you were born, everything turned to shit," she said, hitting her another time on the same spot. Her younger sister, eight years old, came into the room.

"Mom, Brianna needs more," she said when she saw Brianna in the corner of the room holding the side of her head. She always hated Anna. She was the spoiled one of the family.

_"No problem, sweetie." Her mom hit her over and over again until most of her body was black and blue. "Go upstairs and don't come down until I say so," she said._

Brianna walked up the stairs silently and shut her bedroom door. "I fucking hate you," she said under her breath. She sat down on her bed and thought about everything. She didn't need to stay and she didn't want to stay. She asked herself the reason she was there if she didn't want to be. She grabbed her backpack and stuffed as many clothes as she could in it. "I won't be _missing you," she said_ _before climbing out of the_ window.

* * *

**End of flashback**

* * *

She didn't realize that she was crying, or that Jon and Seth were shouting her name. "Brianna, speak to me," Seth said, causing her to jump a little. She pulled Seth into a hug and cried on him.

"Get away from her," Jon said after he saw Brianna and Seth hugging. Jon pulled Seth off of her, causing Seth to hit his head on the wall.

Brianna sat there, holding her stomach. The two of them were two busy to realize. She took up the needle and injected herself. That didn't make anything better. She felt even worse. She knew that she didn't overdose. She wasn't experiencing any of the symptoms. Something was wrong with the baby.

She stood up, but she quickly fell down when she lost her balance. Jon and Seth were still too busy arguing to notice. After she fell down, her eyes rolled back into her head. That's when they finally noticed and stopped arguing. Seth checked her pulse.

"It's weak," he said. Jon almost stared to cry. When he heard that her pulse was weak, all he heard was that she was dying.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. Yesterday was my mom's birthday and she's not here. Physically, at least. To make up for that, I will post two chapters today.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Being in the hospital became a normal thing for Brianna again. When she had cancer, she was in the hospital practically everyday. She hated every second of it. Now she was there again.

"Forget it," Jon said before slamming his phone on the ground, breaking the screen in the process. Brianna looked at him like he was crazy. Well, he _was_ crazy.

"Just gonna assume that someone pissed you off," Brianna said.

"Never will I ever talk to the press about you, me, or anyone else. It's my business and they don't need to know about anything."

"Yeah, I know that happens sometimes." Brianna motioned for him to sit next to her. "I guess I'm going to be in here for a few days. Again." Jon frowned. "Where's Seth?" she asked.

"He's talking to the doctor." Jon looked at her stomach. It wasn't as purple as it was before, which meant that he was doing a good job. The reason Brianna passed out was that she was stressed out. Too stressed out. And the heroin only made matters worse.

Jon made everything bad again. He couldn't go one day without messing something up. He thought about what made him that way. The first thing that came to mind was drugs. He needed help. Professional help. He turned to Brianna. "Mary Jane, I think I want to check into rehab."

Brianna smiled. "That's great," she said before pulling him into a hug.

Brianna really didn't want him to go to rehab. As much as it stressed her, she loved the crazy, drug addicted Jon. She loved being depressed. She loved every negative feeling. And Jon was mostly the source of all those feelings. Now she felt sad, but it wasn't the kind of sad that made her happy but sad at the same time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Story Notes**: The lyrics in this chapter belongs to Dave Mustaine/Megadeth.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Jon was set to go to rehab in a few hours . Her stress was at an all time high. Before, she wanted Jon to be clean so he could be with her, but now she wanted him to be on drugs so she could be with him.

She heard the front door open, so she went out to see who it was. She was surprised but it was expected at some point in time. Roman stood there, smiling. Brianna couldn't smile, especially from what she heard about him.

"Hey, babe," Roman said, attempting to hug her. She moved away. "What's wrong?" Roman asked, pretending that nothing happened.

"You know what's wrong," Brianna said. She tried to walked away, but he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me."

"You heard and you actually believed it, didn't you?" he said, looking deep into her eyes. She nodded and looked down. "I didn't do it. Did you really think that I would do something like that?"

Brianna looked up and realized something odd about his story. "Why were you released then?" Roman sighed and sat down. Brianna followed.

"Here's the full story. The night before I was supposed to come home, I went to a club with the guys. Next thing you know, some girl named Anna came up to me and started touching me. I _politely_ asked her to stop, but she refused. I lifted her hand off of me, but she started to scream. I backed away, then her boyfriend came and punched me. A few minutes later, she was telling the cops that I raped her. After the news got out about that, Vince was quick to fire me."

Brianna hugged him. "I'm sorry for not trusting you," she said into his shoulder. She pulled away and messed up his hair.

"So, obviously, I was in jail for a while, thanks to the crazy bitch. Do you want to see a picture of her?" She nodded and pulled out his phone. When the picture came up, Brianna was stunned.

"Holy fuck. It's the Goddess of bitches."

"You know her? Who is she?"

"She's a bitch who can't keep her legs closed and always fucks things up for me. My. Fucking. Little. Sister."

Roman's eyes widened. "I never knew you had a sister."

"There are a lot of people in family that you don't know about, mainly because most of them are like my sister."

Brianna rose from her seat when she heard a car door slam. She looked out of the window and saw Jon smiling. "Who's that?" Roman asked, putting his arms around Brianna's waist. He looked out of the window and realized who it was. He groaned. "Not him again."

"It's okay, honey. He's going to rehab and he came to say goodbye."

Jon knocked on the door and Roman opened it. Brianna walked over to the door and hugged Jon. Roman stood there, obviously not buying the rehab thing.

"Well, this looks like the end of self-destruction for you," Brianna said, letting him inside.

"I know, I feel so excited to know that…" He was going to say that he was excited to know that Brianna would love him a lot more, but Roman was in the room.

Brianna knew what he was going to say, but she pretended that she didn't hear him. "You know the song Use the Man, right?" He nodded.

"Of course I do. One of the many Megadeth songs about drugs. Why?" Brianna took up a paper and gave it to Jon. It was the lyrics to Use the Man.

_I've seen the needle use the man_

Jon kept repeating those words in his head. The needle really did use the man. He knew from personal experience. He should've known that it would crush him.

He hugged Brianna. "Thank you for this. I'll read this everyday that I'm in rehab."

He said his last goodbyes and left for Texas, where the Rehabilitation center was.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** My friends believe that you guys think that I'm obsessed with Megadeth. Do you think I'm obsessed?

* * *

**Story Notes: **If you think that I forgot about Brianna's sister, I didn't. Also, we're going to time travel again. This time, four months later. Before you think I'm moving too fast, there are a lot more chapters after this. Another thing, Roman's cousin Dwayne is The Rock. The last thing, I don't know how everything works. I haven't done it before. If I get some things wrong, please inform me so I could change it.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Four months later, Brianna was clean and happy, she was finally showing, and she and Roman were happy again. He even got his job back with the WWE. Everything was perfect. But as they say, all good things must come to an end.

Brianna waddled into the living room at four in the morning and saw Roman in the living room watching TV. "Good morning, honey," Brianna said before sitting beside him. He kissed her and her stomach.

"Good morning, angels." He continued to watch TV, but he was interrupted when Brianna held her stomach and groaned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing. My stomach must be upset." She smiled and continued doing what she was doing. Some minutes later, the pain started again.

"Bri, you don't think that you're going into…" he trailed off.

"No, I can't be going into labor. This baby is due in January. It's only September. These things rarely happen, right?" Her eyes widened when she realized that it happened many times before.

Roman helped her up and took her into the car. The first thing she thought about was if the baby would make it out alive.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, they both knew that Brianna was going into labor. She got into her hospital room and Roman called everyone he knew.

All the people he called arrived less than an hour later. His whole family and some of his friends came, but Brianna's family didn't show up. That was mainly because they didn't know that she was pregnant, and she didn't like any of them.

Brianna lied down her hospital bed, thinking about the baby. She and Roman never even thought of a name, since they expected it to come four months later than it was. If she could, she would have waited until January to name it.

Roman came into the room, bringing his cousin, Dwayne. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel like someone's about to rip apart my. vagina." Roman laughed and rubbed her arm.

"Sorry for asking," he said with a smile. "Do you remember Dwayne?" he asked.

"Of course I remember Dwayne. He was the one who dared you to jump into the pool with a cherry and a Barbie doll." Dwayne smiled when he thought back to that. All of them were seriously drunk off their asses.

"Good times…" Dwayne said before folding his arms across his chest. He looked at Roman and smiled. "That was the best thing I ever made you do."

Brianna rolled her eyes. "Not that I don't love you guys, but is there any particular reason why you're here?"

"Other than to check up on you, no," Roman said. Brianna knew that he was lying. Whenever Dwayne was around, Roman always had one goal in mind. That goal was to act like a bigger goof than him.

"You and I both know that's bullshit. You want to do something stupid with him." They both smiled.

"Yeah, that was total bullshit. We want to wear blindfolds and see who could find you first, since you're bound to scream any minute." Brianna shook her head.

"Whatever," she said.

* * *

Brianna was in the hospital for two hours and she was growing impatient. "Get out of me already!" she screamed. Roman went into the room to make sure she was okay.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I want it out of me right now," she said while looking at her stomach.

"I was just talking to my mom about that. You might be in here for…twenty hours or more." He swallowed hard and waited for her answer to that.

"Twenty hours! I can't wait that long! I'm just going to have to force it out." She pushed as hard as she could, but she failed. Roman wanted to laugh, but he knew that it would earn him a kick in the jaw.

"I don't think you should do that. You would just tear more, which I'm sure you don't want to do." Brianna flipped him off. "Okay, sorry,"he said before leaving the room.

* * *

It was four hours and she was tired of waiting. It was too painful. She promised that she would never get pregnant. And that would murder Roman verbally for getting her pregnant.

Brianna saw Roman's mother come in, which meant that she had to try to control her temper. "Hello," Brianna said with a smile.

"Cut the crap, I know that you're pissed off and you want to scream. Don't act like everything's all flowers and sunshine just because I'm Roman's mother. I already gave birth, honey." Brianna was surprised at her response.

"Okay, I am pissed! I want it out!"

"I know you want it out now, but you can't always get what you want," she said. "Roman told me that you haven't figured out a name and that you needed help deciding."

"That is true."

"Well, if you've gone through some tough times during your pregnancy, I would choose something spiritual. I'm not going to give you a name. I suggest that you wait until the baby is born." With that she left the room.

* * *

Sixteen hours… still pissed off. She wished that the baby would stop being a wuss and come and see what the outside of her uterus looked like.

She was pretty sure that she talked to Roman's entire family three times. She liked all of them, but they were pissing her off. All of them were telling her not to worry. If they were about to give birth to someone four months earlier than expected, they would have worried.

Another person opened the door. That person was certainly not a member of the Anoa'i family. "Seth!" she said before attempting to run to him.

"Whoa, Mrs. Preggers. Relax, I'm only a Seth." Brianna laughed and then motioned for him to hug her. "For someone who's in labor, you seem happy."

"Seth, I was ready to murder everyone before you came, just because he or she isn't ready to slide out. Why won't it slide the fuck out?"

"I don't know how this shit works, don't ask me." Seth said before messing up her hair. "Roman tells me that you're pissed at him. Why?"

"Because it was his sperm that got up there, causing me to become pregnant. This pain is his fault and he better be nice to me and he or she is eighteen."

Seth laughed. "Ah, those hormones. I will never get tired of seeing pregnant women angry. It's funny!"

* * *

It was twenty hours and the pain felt worse than it did in the beginning. She felt something moving inside of her. It felt fucking painful. It was also something she hadn't felt before. She screamed louder than she had ever screamed before. Roman rushed into the room. "Doctor," she said between screams. "Call the fucking doctor!"

A few minutes the doctor came and looked at her. "Ten centimeters, you're ready!" He grabbed a seat and started yelling at her to push. Roman was right by her side. "I see a head!" Roman smiled and held Brianna's hand like an idiot.

When the doctor told her to push harder, she did, but she squeezed Roman's hand so hard the he thought he heard some bones crushing.

A few minutes later the baby was completely out and that ended Brianna's torture. "It's a girl," the doctor said, handing Brianna her baby. Roman let a tear slide down his face.

"She's beautiful," Roman said. "What are we going to call her?" Brianna thought back to what his mom said. With all the idiotic things she did during her pregnancy, it was a miracle that she was alive. She was like an angel. That's what she was going to call her.

Angel Brianna Anoa'i was born September 27, 2014 at exactly midnight.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **WWEDiva13 this is that kind of story. You'll see later on.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Some questions arose after Roman took a closer look at Angel. He noticed something about her hair. She was blonde, but neither of them was blonde. But, Brianna _did _say something about her grandmother being blonde, so there was a possibility that she got it from her.

Brianna had to stay in the hospital for a while because her breast milk hadn't come down. She still hated hospitals. It reminded of the things she went through Jon.

Speaking of Jon, she hadn't heard from him in a long time. He normally called her every week, but she didn't hear from him that week. Brianna was finally happy for Jon, now that she was clean. Her life was positive and she loved it that way.

Roman picked up his phone when he felt it vibrate. He smiled and told Brianna that he was coming back. He didn't know if she would love the surprise or not, but it was worth a shot.

Brianna thought about the baby's name. "Angel…to think I was planning on naming her Ruth before Roman's mom came in," she said to herself. "If it was a boy, it would've been even worse. Bartholomew, what was I thinking?" The door opened and Roman came in with a smile on his face.

"Bri, I have a surprise for you," he said before opening the door a bit wider. When he did, she squealed.

"Jon!" she said. "If I could get up without pain, I would run over to you and hug you." Jon laughed and hugged her. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to surprise you, Mary Jane." Brianna smiled at the use of her nickname. She missed it so much. "I'm officially sober. No drugs, no alcohol. I feel like the person I was when we met."

Roman came between them when he realized that they were staring at each other. "Have you met anyone new?" he asked. Jon smiled and nodded. Brianna just faked a smile.

"Yes, yes I have. She was in rehab and when we realized that we have a lot in common, we started dating. She's out there right now. Let me get her." He left the room and came back with someone who both Brianna and Roman knew too well. "This is Anna,"

Anna looked at her sister."Hello, Brianna," Anna said before smiling devilishly. "And hello Roman."

Jon smiled. "I guess that you've already met. Speaking of meeting people, I haven't seen the baby yet," he said before smiling. Brianna kept her eyes on her sister. She didn't want her or anyone in her family near her baby. They were all evil.

When Roman realized that Brianna was just glaring at Anna, he spoke for her. "I took a lot if pictures for everyone, including you." He handed him a picture and he smiled.

"She's so cute," he said before putting the picture in his wallet. He noticed that Anna and Brianna were still glaring at each other, so he grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Why are you pulling me?" she asked innocently.

"What's up with you and Mary Jane?" he asked. She smiled.

"First, I don't want to ever hear you call _that_ Mary Jane. Second, she _was _my older sister, but she decided to become a whore on the streets." Jon wanted to hit her, but that would have been wrong.

"Don't say that again, Anna. She's not a whore, and she didn't run away because she wanted to become a whore—" She cut him off.

"Wait, we had our first argument right after seeing her. This is why I hate her, she always causes drama," she said before pulling him back into her room. She looked at Brianna and gave her a devilish grin. "We have to go, bye," she said before kissing Jon in front of her.

When he was sure that no one could hear him, he spoke up. "Why the fuck did you kiss me in front of her? I told you that we used to date."

"Exactly, I'm just letting her know that we're together now and she isn't allowed to kiss you anymore." Jon looked at her like she was stupid. He knew that Brianna wanted to kill her sister, and he was questioning whether he would stop her or not.


	29. Chapter 29

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Jon sat on his couch, running his hands through Anna's hair. She had fallen asleep on his lap while they were watching a movie. Jon took the moment to really study her every detail. He noticed a tattoo on her shoulder. It wasn't really that noticeable. It was just an 'A'. How creative. He inhaled her scent. He knew that scent all too well. It was the scent of a drug addict, which was weird since they were both clean.

Her eyes started to flutter and she rubbed her thumb across his lower lip. Brianna used to do the same thing when she woke up next to him. It was funny how they could be so similar, but so different at the same time. Even before he knew that they were sisters he noticed some similarities.

Anna lifted her head off of him and kissed him. Her kissing technique was nothing like Brianna's. Anna kissed like she wanted to eat his face off, and he had no problem with that. Brianna, however, kissed like she was going to be with him forever, so she took her time.

He realized that he was comparing her to Brianna. That wasn't right, especially since it was her sister. But he couldn't help it. Even though Brianna saw him as a friend, he couldn't help but love her. The old Jon would've done exactly what he did in the past, but the new Jon just accepted it. It was hard, but he had to.

* * *

Brianna hadn't slept in days because Angel always kept her up. She knew that things were going to be hard when Roman went back with WWE. She didn't expect everything to be like that. She just expected her to be asleep all the time. It wasn't anything like that. It was exhausting.

Brianna was feeding Angel after she woke up at four in the morning. While feeding her, she studied her face. She had medium brown eyes just like her. She was hoping that she would. Her nose didn't look like hers or Roman's, but it did seem familiar. She was a blonde which she probably got from her great-grandmother.

For some reason, she believed Angel was going to grow up with a smart ass talent. She didn't know why, but she just had a feeling. Angel grabbed on to Brianna's finger. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen her do. She almost cried.

All of a sudden the was four loud knocks on the front door. Angel started crying, so she set her down in her crib and stormed out of the room. She opened the door and Anna was standing outside naked. She covered her eyes at that sight. "What are you doing here? Wait, how do you know where I live?"

Anna slapped her and pushed her so she could go inside. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM JON!" she screamed, causing Angel to cry louder. Brianna went into the room and picked up Angel.

"Would you shut up? It's four in the morning, you woke up Angel, and I don't want her to see or hear any of this. I didn't even want her to know that you existed.

Anna smiled and yanked Angel out of her hands. She put her up to her face. Angel responded by scratching her. "Holy fuck! You're a fucking bitch just like your mom." Brianna wanted to kill her. She dropped three f-bombs and the word bitch within two minutes of arriving. She didn't want Angel to swear.

Angel looked at her. "Fu..." Anna smiled at her accomplishment. She got Angel to swear. Well, what was swearing in Angel's world. Anna dropped Angel on the bed and she vomited. Brianna picked her up and wiped her off.

"Anna, get out. I'm very close to killing you slowly," Brianna said before taking out her phone to call Jon. Anna noticed and slapped the phone out of her hand. Luckily, it landed on the bed.

"Stay away from him, you bitch. If you ever talk to him again, I will kill your precious little child, Angel." She left the house, leaving Brianna pissed as hell.


	30. Chapter 30

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Jon saw Anna coming in the house naked. Why was she naked? He didn't know. But he wondered why she went out of the house like that. Before giving Jon a chance to speak, she jumped on him and kissed him. "What are you doing?" he asked between her kisses.

"I'm naked and I'm giving you the opportunity to have sex with me. Why are you asking questions?" Jon gently took her off of him and went into his bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to sleep. It's almost five o'clock," he said before dropping down on the bed. He was falling back to sleep, but Anna's screeching voice pierced through his ears.

"Why the fuck don't you want to have sex with me? Is it because of Brianna?" Jon popped up like The Undertaker and stared at her.

"Anna, your sister and I are no longer together. We don't think about each other that way. We're just friends. I'm fucking tired of your jealousy."

Anna smiled. "I'm only jealous because I care. Oh, and I don't want you to call her my sister. I don't want her to be my sister," she said before putting on her clothes. She decided to give up for now. It would happen and she knew it.

"I have to ask, why do you two hate each other?" Jon asked.

Anna sighed and sat on the bed. "I hate her because she's the reason my mom was so depressed. When she ran away, my mom took out all her anger on me. Then she finally committed suicide and I was left alone."

Jon almost cried. He realized that was actually a good reason for her behavior, so he needed to cut her some slack. "Wait, what did Brianna do to make her depressed."

"My mom tried her hardest to make Brianna the perfect child, but she turned out to be a nightmare. By the time she was twelve, she was already drinking. That pushed mom so far over the edge that she started swearing in front of me, she drank alcohol in front of me, and she went crazy on me, simply because I sounded like Brianna. That girl caused so much pain in the family and I will never forgive her." Jon thought about what she said for a while. Maybe Brianna wasn't the queen he made her out to be.

His phone started ringing and he saw that it was Brianna. He looked at Anna and she gave him a nod of approval, surprisingly. "Hi Brianna. Isn't it a little late to be calling?"

"_Keep my sister away from me. I finally got Angel to go to sleep, then she came to my house and knocked on the door loudly, causing her to wake up. When I opened the door, she was naked and she told me to stay away from you. She called my daughter a bitch and made her swear. She also threatened to kill her. Keep your crazy ass girlfriend away from my house, or I will smash her head in with_ _a brick._"

"Okay, Mary—" he stopped himself before Anna heard. "Brianna. Okay, Brianna. I'll talk to her." He hung up the phone and looked at Anna.

"Are you fucking crazy? Why the hell did you go over there to cause confusion? And why does Brianna have to stay away from me?"

"Because, Jon, you were saying her name out loud in your sleep, along with other things that friends wouldn't do to each other."

Jon looked down. He didn't know how to respond to that, so he tried to change the subject. "Question, why did you go over to her house naked?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Forget it, Jon. Before I go to sleep, I need you to promise that you will never go back to Brianna."

That wasn't a hard decision to make after he heard what Brianna did to her mom. And she was married and he promised he wouldn't do that to her. "I promise." That was easier said than done.


	31. Chapter 31

**Story Notes: **Yeah, this chapter will be short compared to the last few.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Angel's laughter rang through the house as she watched her father on TV. It seemed like the only thing that made her stop crying was wrestling. Especially when her father was on.

Her phone started ringing, so she put Angel down and answered it without checking the caller ID. "Hello," she said.

"_Brianna, I don't think we can be friends anymore. I'm very happy with Anna, but she has a problem with you. If talking to you is the only thing keeping me_ _from having a happy relationship with her, then I'll have to stop._" He hung up, not wanting to hear her response.

Brianna was shocked to hear what he said. For some reason, she thought that he actually meant it. Judging from what she saw at the hospital, he seemed to love her. Obviously he didn't know how big of a bitch she was.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **Yeah, sorry for not updating yesterday. I've been stressed out with someone trying to break into my house…again. You know what happens when I miss a day…

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Roman opened the front door to find blood trickling down the side of Brianna's face and needle stuck in her hand. Angel was on the couch crying.

He saw Anna come out of the kitchen. She skipped over to him and put her arms around his neck while his hands were around her waist. "You're home!" she said before kissing him.

"Did you call Jon?" he asked. Anna nodded and kissed him again.

"He should be here anytime soon."

A car pulled up into the driveway and Jon ran inside the house. "What's the emergency, Anna?" She ran to him and hugged him.

"I came over to make amends, but I saw her doing heroin in front of Angel. When I told her to stop, she took up a knife and stabbed herself in the head," she said before pretending to cry.

"Why didn't you call an ambulance?"

"I panicked."


	33. Chapter 33

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Brianna was in the hospital. Jon was disappointed, but he thought it was partly his fault. Had he not re-introduced her to drugs, she wouldn't be there.

Angel was in Roman's arm sleeping and Anna was whispering something to him while staring at Angel.

For some reason, when Jon looked at Angel, he saw a lot of him. Her hair, for instance, reminded him of his when he was younger. He was born a blonde, but as he got older, his hair got darker until it was light brown. Then, he got to thinking. Was Angel his daughter? "Probably not," he said out loud.

"What?" Anna asked, getting up to go over to him.

"It's nothing."

Anna looked at Brianna's wrist and saw some marks. She panicked and pulled Roman outside of the room. "Roman, they're going to find out. The marks are still on her hand!"

"What? The marks can't be on her hand. That's impossible." Both of them started crying. "We're going to jail."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **Okay, I'm back! Guess who was a guest at the hospital. Me, obviously. But, something unrelated to any of this, My Last Words by Megadeth (of course) is stuck in my head.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Roman sat on the couch with Angel, playing with her as if nothing happened to her mother. He wasn't leaving the house until he was sure that the doctors or the police didn't notice the marks on Brianna's hand from when Anna tied her up. But there was another problem. Brianna could wake up from her coma and tell the police everything that went down. "I told Anna to kill her," he said to himself.

Anna knocked on the door and waited for Roman to open it. She thought of the finishing results of the plan. All she could see was a five-year-old Angel hugging her and Roman smiling. It was the best thing she ever came up with. She always wanted to be a mother and a wife and she always wanted her sister to lose everything and be unhappy.

Roman opened the door and kissed her. After pulling away, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house. "I wanted you to kill her," he said before sitting down.

"I know, I tried to," she said. She hit herself in the head. "I screwed up, now she might wake up and tell everyone everything."

There was imaginary light bulb over her head. The plan was so simple. "Let's go," she said.

* * *

Anna, Roman, and Angel made it to Brianna's room. Everything was going according to planned so far. Anna took up a pillow from under Brianna's head. "Well, Brianna, it looks like things are going to end forever today. I never loved you. No one did. Not even Roman." She pressed the pillow against Brianna's face until a long _beep_ was heard. After she was sure that she was dead, she put the pillow back.

"Are you ready?" Roman asked with a smile on his face. Anna nodded and ran out of the room with tears coming out of her eyes. As soon as the doctors came to check on her, they left without saying a word to anybody.

* * *

Jon sat up, thinking about Brianna. He was sure that he would never talk to Brianna if she ever woke up. After all the things that he did for her, he nearly killed himself for her, he got clean for her, and she did that. It made him sick. He was obsessed with her. But he now knew that Brianna wasn't a good person. Anna, however, was his new queen. Brianna was in the past. And he was actually happy to think that.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Yesterday was music day. Guess what I did? I spent the whole day listening to all of Megadeth's songs. All one hundred and fifty-eight of them. It took me eleven hours.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Before Anna walked through the front door of Jon's house, she made sure that tears coming from her eyes. She deserved a Grammy for acting so much throughout that day.

Anna opened the door and sobbed convincingly. Jon walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked.

"It's Brianna," she said. Jon rolled his eyes at the sound of her name. He didn't want to hear her name at all.

"Why do you care about her?" he asked. She smiled a little bit and then transition back to her fake sadness so she could look at Jon.

"Brianna's dead, Jon." He nearly had a heart attack when he heard those words. He knew that it was her own fault that she died, but it was heart breaking.

He moved away from her and sat on the couch. "I can't believe it," he said, burying his face in his hands. He could practically hear his heart breaking. He thought that he didn't care about her, but hearing that made him feel like someone stabbed him over and over in his chest. His whole world was crashing down. And his whole world was Brianna.

He got up from the couch and walked around. He breathed heavily and kicked and knocked over anything that he saw. It was all too confusing. He said that he hated her, but he was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into depression. He needed something to drown his sorrow, but he couldn't. He was clean, and he didn't want to give that up. He had nothing to help him, not even Anna could help him. The only thing that could help him was alcohol, drugs, and Brianna. None of those things were there.

Anna watched as Jon completely destroyed the house. Everything was completely trashed. Her part of the plan was going perfectly. She started to hate Jon, simply because she could tell that he still liked Brianna. So, Brianna died, Jon went crazy, the only thing she needs him to do is to pick back up his old habits and more.

She locked herself in the bathroom and took out the Heroin, Cocaine, Marijuana, Quaaludes, Crystal Meth, and Magic Mushrooms from their hiding spots. She was secretly doing all of them and drinking alcohol. It amazed her how Jon never had a clue that all of that was happening.

She left the drugs in the sink and went out. Of the bathroom. She looked around and it was like she was in a completely different place. Everything Jon worked for was destroyed. That made Anna's lips curl up into an evil grin. She walked up to him and went into acting mode. "Jon, I'm sorry, but I don't think that we should see each other anymore," she said before walking away. Before she could completely leave him, he grabbed her hand.

"Please, Anna. Don't go, I need you here. You're the only thing that I have left. What do you want me to do?" he asked, letting a tear slide down his face. Anna almost laughed. She thought that him crying over her was something a huge pussy would do.

"We can't be together, we just can't. We aren't meant for each other," she said before kissing him on the cheek. "I left something in the bathroom sink for you," she whispered into his ear. After she left, Jon went into the bathroom to see what she left. His mind told him to do the large amount of drugs that was left for him, but everything else in his body begged him not to. But he needed it, he had nothing. Everything he had was gone, and once again, his true friends were there.


	36. Chapter 36

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Roman was sitting in the room with Anna, who successfully got Angel to take her afternoon nap. Everything was quiet and they both liked it. Their quietness was interrupted when the door handle started to jiggle. "Who's that?" Roman asked. Anna shrugged and got up to see who it was. The door swung open and it almost hit her. The person standing in front of the door almost scared the shit out of her.

"What the fuck is she doing in _my_ house?" Anna was shaking. She never expected to see her face again. "Answer the question, Roman."

He got up. "Brianna, I'm sorry." He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. "I really am, I thought you were dead."

"So you decided to have my sister around _my_ baby in _my_ house?"

Anna wasn't afraid anymore, because she realized that she was the one who put her in a coma, and she was the one who killed her. Or so she thought. "Roman, tell her the plan," she said.

"What plan?" Brianna asked with her eyes set on Roman. He shrugged. "Don't lie to me, Roman. What was the fucking plan?"

"Brianna, my dear former sister, Roman and I had a very good plan, which you just ruined by walking through that door. Some time ago, Roman and I met in Florida and he told me that he suspected that you were cheating on him. When I found out that it was you, I had to get back at-"

Roman cut her off. "Anna, she doesn't need to know any of this."

"Okay, maybe she doesn't. But at least tell her that you're leaving her." Brianna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She kept pushing away Jon to find out that it didn't mean anything.

"Brianna, I want a divorce," he said. He swallowed hard and waited to hear her response. For someone who wanted to kill their wife, he seemed sympathetic. Brianna, however, didn't.

"Okay, get out of my house," she said with her arms folded across her chest. She didn't care anymore. If Roman wanted to shove his dick inside a maggot and cockroach infested hole, then he could. It wasn't her problem.

"You can't do that," Roman said. "This is my house, I live here."

"You don't live here anymore, Roman. This house is in my name, and it always will be. Now, please leave my house."

"At least let me say goodbye to our daughter."

"As far as I'm concerned, Angel only has one parent."

* * *

After most of Roman's crap was out of Brianna's house, she decided to call Roman. She could finally be with Jon. He was clean, and they were both single. Nothing was in the way, now. "Hi Jon. Do you have any idea where I am right now?"

"_You're dead, where else would you be? Wait, what the hell did I just say? Brianna! I see that you've cheated death_ _once again._"

She giggled. She missed hearing his voice. "So, do you want to come over to my house?" she asked. She prayed to God that he would say yes and that nothing would go wrong.

"/_If Roman's there, no. If he isn't, hell yes._" Brianna smiled. Roman wasn't going to get in the way of anything.

"Roman's not going to be here anytime soon, Jon."

"_Good, I'll see you in a few minutes._" After he hung up the phone, he tried his best to clear the smoke in the house. Now that him and Anna were broken up, and Brianna was alive, he had a reason to live again. But the drugs got him again. He had to try his hardest to hide it from Brianna.

* * *

Jon knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. He was excited to see Brianna again. He was in love with her again, and he hoped that he didn't screw everything up again. He wouldn't be able to live if he did.

Brianna opened the door and hugged him. She missed his arms around her. They felt like they belonged there. "I missed you," she said into his neck. After pulling away, he went inside the house. He noticed that the pictures of her and Roman were gone.

_That's odd_, he thought. "Where's Angel?" he asked while staring at the walls.

"She's asleep." They stood there in silence for a while and then Brianna dragged him to the couch so he could sit down. "We need to talk about something serious. First, I need to ask you a question. Are you and Anna still together?"

"No, why?"

"Because, she's with Roman. We're getting divorced." Jon was doing back flips and cartwheels in his mind. He had full access to her, and he would possibly get a chance to see how it feels to be a father. That was if the relationship even started in the first place.

"I wasn't expecting that. We are talking about the same Roman who you decided to take instead of me, right?" Jon didn't mean to say that part. It just came out.

"You were always high and you almost made me kill my baby!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Anyway, can you explain how you died and then miraculously came back to life," he said, trying to change the subject. He almost screwed up, yet again.

She sighed and gave him a note that Anna left in Angel's crib. "That should explain a lot."

_Okay, Roman wouldn't let me tell you this, so I decided to write it. Unfortunately, I can't see your reaction. Anyway, Roman and I met the same year that you guys got married. We hit it off, but I had a boyfriend at the time. So, we decided to go our separate ways. A couple of months later, I was in Florida, I saw him in a bar and he was so drunk that he didn't even recognize me. I still had that asshole boyfriend, so when he saw me talk to him, he punched him and made me say that he raped me. Later than night, I broke up with him and waited until Roman got out of jail. He said that he wanted to marry me and start a family, but he was already married to you and he already asked you to have his baby. I said that it was perfect because_ _I couldn't get pregnant thanks my ex making me get my tubes tied, but I still wanted to be his wife and be a mom. I told him to go with it, but he said no. Now, I went to rehab because I was an alcoholic and a drug addict. I still am and I have no problem saying it. So, I met Jon there and all he talked about was you. Since he had connections to you, I used him to get to you and played the jealousy card to make everything seem convincing. When we got out of rehab and came to see you in the hospital, Roman and I made a new plan when you were still in the hospital. The plan was to kill you_ _and make it seem like you were an unfit mother to begin with and make Jon kill himself with drugs after I told him the news of your death, because he didn't like me at all and he liked you. I didn't kill you the first time, but I put you in a coma. That wasn't what I wanted, so I went to the hospital and suffocated you by pressing a pillow against your face. After that, I broke up with Jon and left him enough drugs to completely kill him. _

_Now that you're alive, you can go ahead and tell the police everything. I don't care, since Roman and I have nothing left to lose._

-Anna-

Jon saw more underneath that. It looked like Brianna's hand writing, so he read it.

_There's a reason why I let you read this, Jon. I read the part about you doing the drugs so much times. I love you and I always have, but I don't think that I can date you if you're still on drugs. I don't blame you for going back, but I can't deal with you on drugs. You have to promise me that you will never touch drugs again in your_ _life_.

He looked up and kissed her. "Of course I'll stop. Anything to get you to be mine and mine only. I love you, Brianna. I'll never stop." Jon couldn't smiling. Finally, all the drama, all the pain, and all the sadness was gone from his life. Hopefully, it would stay that way for a long time. "Now that I have my Mary Jane back, I would like to know how I'm talking to her."

"Oh, the dumb fake blonde tugged on something and made the thing stop working." Jon laughed and kissed her. "I love you so much right now. I always will."


	37. Chapter 37

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Jon woke up at three o' clock to the sound of Angel crying. He saw Brianna get up to go check on her, but he told her to go back to sleep since he thought that she really needed some sleep.

He walked over to crib and picked her up. Her cries quickly turned into laughter, which made Jon start to smile too. She held on to his finger and smiled her little toothless smile. "Da-da," Angel said. Jon let a tear slide down his face. He wished that he was her real father.

"Jon," Brianna called out. He turned around and smiled. "Jon, are you really sure that you're off drugs?" Jon's face fell and Brianna instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry for asking, but I need to know."

"Yes, Brianna. I promised you that I'm off the stuff for good." Brianna smiled, but she still wasn't one-hundred percent sure that he was telling the truth since it took him months to finally get rid of the drugs. But that didn't stop her from asking a question that she wanted to ask since the day they got back together. "After the divorce is final, would you like to…adopt Angel? I'll understand if you say no since we just got back-"

"I'll do it," he said while looking at Angel. "I wanted to be her father in the beginning, anyway." He put Angel back in her crib and went back to the bed. "I've been wondering if I'm her biological father," he said into her ear.

Brianna thought about it for a while. She _did_ sleep with him around the time she got pregnant. And, Angel _was_ blonde. There was a strong chance that he was the father. "Maybe we should get a DNA test done," she said. Jon smiled and kissed her.

"I would love that, Mary Jane."


	38. Chapter 38

In My Darkest Hour

* * *

Jon and Brianna were at the hospital. They felt so awkward; they never wanted to be in that situation, but it was the only way to find out.

Brianna looked at Angel in her stroller. Now that Jon put the thought in her mind, she noticed that Angel was starting to look like him. She had those same high cheekbones that she loved.

Brianna felt a hand on her knee. When she turned around, she saw Jon smiling. "Scared you, didn't I?" he said with a laugh. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Kind of. What if-"

"I don't want to hear any 'what if's'. Don't worry about anything."

Brianna listened to him and calmed down a bit, but that calmness quickly went away when she realized that none of them had a job. What money would they used to support Angel? "I need a job," she said out loud. Jon looked at her and shook his head.

"You're not getting a job, Brianna; I am. I talked to Vince and I might be able to get my job back. "I'll start training tomorrow," he said with a smile.

"This is great news! I loved seeing you wrestle, and I'm sure Angel will, too," she said. Jon smiled. He was glad that things were going the way he wanted them to for once in his life. He was glad to even be alive. He swore to God that he had a horseshoe up his ass. But here's the thing about having a horseshoe lodged up your rectum; it hurts like hell. And you never forget it's there.

Angel woke up and looked at Jon. She lifted up her hands towards him and he picked her up. "You're a natural," she said before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I was made for this," he said while looking at her. "I really hope that I'm her dad."


	39. Chapter 39

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

Brianna had been painfully waiting for the doctor to call and tell her the results. She actually did feel pain. She was afraid that Jon wasn't the biological father, and that Angel would be stuck with an asshole for a dad.

She looked down at Angel and smiled. "I'm sorry Angel, but I'm not sure who your daddy is. Let's just hope that he isn't someone who tried to murder his wife," she said. Angel giggled and grabbed on to Brianna's shirt. "You know, carrying you for those painful five months was worth it."

Her phone started to ring, so she picked it up off the couch and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Ms. Christopher, we have the DNA test results. You can come for the papers later if you wish to do so, but I can tell you now that Mr. Good is the biological father of Angel._"

Jon came through the door and smiled when he saw Brianna on the phone. "Is that the doctor?" he asked softly. She nodded, so he sat down next to her.

"Thank you Dr. Francis," she said before hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Jon asked.

Brianna looked at Angel and smiled. "Angel, say hello to your daddy," she said. She handed. Angel over to a smiling Jon. "I'm so happy."

"I am, too," he said before letting a tear slide down her face. "This is my child, my baby, my daughter." He leaned over and kissed Brianna. "Thank you for carrying such a beautiful baby for me. I finally have a child with my beautiful wi-" he paused for a while. "Girlfriend. My beautiful girlfriend." He really thought of her as his wife, but he didn't have the balls to make it a reality. Maybe he would one day.

Brianna smiled and thought about it for a while. She would love to be his wife, but she didn't know if she was ready yet. She just got divorced, after all. "Jon, I love you," she said. He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too, Mary Jane. I love you too." He looked at Angel again and smiled when she held his thumb. "I didn't forget you, sweet child of mine. I love you, Angel."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Well, this is the last official chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm satisfied with the way this story turned out. Ah, memories…

* * *

**Story Notes:** This is set when Angel is four. 2018, to be exact.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour**

* * *

"Angel! I'm hooome!" Jon shouted into the house, even though Brianna and Angel were probably sleeping. He walked into the house with his luggage dragging behind him. It was about ten at night. His flight arrived late, and he didn't get enough sleep, but he was still energetic, mainly because he hadn't seen Brianna or Angel in two months.

Angel ran out of the room with Brianna and hugged his legs. "Daddy!" Angel said before being scooped up into the air by him. "I missed you, daddy," she said, kissing him on his cheek. Brianna went over to him and kissed him.

"I missed you, too," she said with a smile.

"I missed both of you," was his response to the love he was getting.

He put Angel down and looked at her, amazed at how much Angel looked different from the last time he saw her two months ago. Her hair was darker, she got taller, he swore to God that the last time he hugged her, she could barely reach his knees.

"Daddy, can I stay up tonight?" Angel asked. Jon almost jumped at her high-pitched voice suddenly breaking through his thoughts. He stared at her and thought about the question. He planned to do _something_ with Brianna, but he hadn't seen Angel in a long time. And, she was too cute.

"Alright, Angel. You can," Jon looked at Brianna to make sure she was cool with it and he received her answer when she nodded.

"Yay!" The first thing she did was take up a DVD and placed it in Jon's hand. _The_ _Little_ _Mermaid_. He hated that movie, and he didn't even know why he bought it, but since it was Angel, he had to learn to stand the torture.

After putting it in, he flopped down on the plush leather sofa next to Brianna, who sat down while he was putting the DVD. Angel sat on floor, hypnotized by the stupid thing. He took that moment to talk to Brianna about things that he wanted to ask for a long time.

He casually draped his arm around her and she smiled when he did it. He didn't want to see that smile leave her face,but he had to ask. "I didn't want to bring up our history, but I needed to ask you a question. Why were you in my apartment the same day I overdosed?" he asked softly.

Brianna sighed. She didn't want the past to be brought up ever again, but the questions needed to be answered. "Since we are together again, I guess I could tell you. Well, Roman and I were having problems and I came to see you so we could be friends, since I didn't really have friends that I could talk to," she said, thinking hard. Since they were asking questions from that time, she had a question of her own. Two, actually. "So, how did you find out about my childhood?"

"Do you remember Shane? Well, he told me. I know it was wrong, but that was the time when I was crazy and obsessed with you, and I'm sorry." He really did regret doing it. He loved her, but he was doing everything wrong at the time.

"Now, this brings me to my next question. If Angel wasn't your daughter, would you be on drugs right now?" she asked softly, making sure Angel heard nothing of what they were saying.

"No, I probably would be dead. If Angel wasn't mine, I would do it, then you'd leave me and I would do even more until I eventually died," he said, staring blankly at the wall.

Brianna felt bad for rejecting him all those times. Yes, he was on drugs, but she still loved him. It was something about him that made her go back to him, no matter stupidly he acted. "You know that I really love you, right?"

"Yeah, but I love you even more." She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "I win."

After the movie was finished, Angel glanced at the clock. When she realized that it was almost twelve, excitement grew inside of her. "It's almost mommy's birthday!"

Jon looked at Brianna who was fast asleep and smiled. "You remember where I told you the present was, right?" She nodded and jumped. "Well, since today is mommy's birthday, you are going to go with the plan, okay?" She nodded again and skipped into the bedroom while Jon went into the bathroom to hide until he heard his cue.

Angel retrieved the present from under the bed and skipped back out into the living room. She woke her mother up and giggled. "Daddy said to give you this when it's your birthday." Brianna stared down at the gift wide-eyed she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Jon emerged from the bathroom and pretended to look a little angry. "Angel, didn't tell you to wait until mommy's birthday?"

"It _is_ mommy's birthday," she said. Jon was amazed at her acting skills. She was too good for her age.

"Well, since you already showed, her…" he took the box away from Angel and went down on one knee. He wanted to do it since he met her, but the time was never right. "I never in a million years thought that I would do this, but you are the only woman who I have loved so much in my life. After all the things I did to you, I made you go back to your old habits, I made you cry, I was a complete a-hole, but you still ended up here today. Not many women would do that. That's why I'm asking you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Brianna didn't even have to think about it. She loved him too much. "Yes! Oh my God, I love you so much!" She said bending down to kiss him. He slid the ring on her finger and stared at it. Every dream he had turned into a reality at that moment.

"Daddy, what's an a-hole?" Angel asked suddenly. Brianna wiped the tears from her eyes and picked her up to carry her to bed.

"It's something that you dad's not anymore." She said, looking at Jon. "Speaking of a-holes, I think I have to change your last name to Good now."


	41. Chapter 41: That's All For Now, Folks

Well, I think Jon and Brianna had enough...for now. I couldn't resist! So, look out for a story with the title, 'In My Darkest Hour 2'. Creative title, huh? Haha.

Anyway, enough about that. I'd like to thank the **followers**:

1. Angel MacLeod

2. Apple247

3. Carolina Angel25

4. Cookie D

5. DeeMarie426

6. Dixiewinxwrites12

7. ExplicitXxXBitch

8. ImOnlyYourWorstFuckinNightmare

9. Irshbeth

10. JemmaZoey

11. Kane09lisa

12. KaseyAnarchy

13. Livin on the EDGE

14. Nemesis109

15. Pinayprincesa

16. RandyOrtonxWifexx

17. SammooMafknaas

18. ShieldWWEFreak

19. ghunter182003

20. j. hotzman

21. lovethemafia

22. military brat 13666

23. nic-002001

24. xStarBINA

The people who **favorited**:

1. Angel MacLeod

2. Apple247

3. Carolina Angel25

4. DeeMarie426

5. ExplicitXxXBitch

6. ImOnlyYourWorstFuckinNightmare

7. KaseyAnarchy

8. MusicIsLifeBVB

9. NoraMermaid

10. Pinayprincesa

11. ShieldWWEFreak

12. ghunter182003

13. hrodenhaver

14. lovethemafia

15. military brat 13666

16. the Forever Infinity

And the **reviewers**:

1. DeeMarie426

2. TheLolaDiaz

3. Livin on the EDGE

4. Guest

5. StoryLover82

6. Dixiewinxwrites12

7. Guest 2

8. Cookie D

9. Kane09lisa

10. Apple247

11. WWEDiva13 (guest)

12. KaseyAnarchy

13. ghunter182003

14. Blairx6661

15. RandyOrtonxWifexx

16. Guest 3

17. Pinayprincesa

18. ExplicitXxXBitch

19. ChicagoChaingang

20. SDgirl1991

21. pandalover (guest)

22. Brittany (guest)

23. Angelina (guest)

24. MY NAME IS KISSES

So, thank you again, everyone, for sticking with me until the end. I almost want to cry.

-YourxNightmarexHasxArrived- ❤


End file.
